


My House, My Rules

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Being woken from a nap by a psychopath isn't fun.





	My House, My Rules

J walked into the living room to see the couple curled against each other on the couch. It was still early and they probably didn’t anticipate falling asleep there, but J was tired of finding the residents of this house anywhere but their respective rooms when they were sleeping.

Walking over, J pushed the lanky man’s legs off the couch and plopped down. James grunted, looking up to see what was on the couch before falling off in surprise. “J, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

The green-haired crime lord look from his spot where he was getting ready to push RG off the couch. “What? I thought we were having a sleepover?” He grinned a sadistic grin before watching his little bird fall onto the floor, a growl tearing itself from her throat as she shook the sleep from her features.

Her wide, angry eyes focused on James, who was on the floor with her. Following his line of sight, she noticed J lounging in what was previously their spot. “J, I fucking swear tae God I will kick yer bloody arse.”

He laughed, looking at the angry girl on the floor. “Oh, what’s wrong you little bastard? Your accent coming out now?” James reached around and grabbed RG’s waist to keep her from maiming J.

“Easy, love.” He sent a glare J’s way, “Leave him be. It’s not worth it.” He whispered something using his natural accent in her ear, knowing if he said it aloud, J would insult him too and RG would stop at nothing to kick his ass.

Finally, RG gave up the fight and let James take her back to her room, but not after she sent some pointed insults at J.


End file.
